This invention relates to electrical components, such as multilayer ceramic dielectric capacitors and in particular, although not exclusively, to metal-impregnated-electrode multilayer-ceramic-dielectric capacitors.
A multilayer ceramic dielectric capacitor basically comprises a stack of ceramic dielectric layers with electrodes arranged between adjacent ceramic layers. During manufacture a firing process is employed to bond the adjacent ceramic layers together and particularly in the case of fugitive electrodes the ceramic layers can bend or buckle during the firing process, when the fugitive electrodes are burnt away. A number of ways have previously been suggested to improve the integrity of the structure, for example it is known to add ceramic particles to the fugitive electrode ink so that an electrode cavity with a porous structure results rather than a continuous cavity.